Notki o Władysławie Tarnowskim w „Neue Zeitschrift Für Musik”
|tłumacz_uwagi= }} *–* Pianista graf Tarnowski osiadł od niedawna w Wiedniu. – Wiedeń. 27 zeszłego miesiąca koncert wirtuoza fortepianu i Kompozytora Wł. Tarnowskiego przed zaproszonymi słuchaczami w salonie Bösendorfera, w którym, dał koncert (bez towarzyszenia) który przyniósł do słuchania: Ave Maria, Etiudę koncertową Nr 3 i II Rapsodię węgierską Liszta, Sonata quasi fantasie Beethovena, Etiudę F-moll Chopina i Koncertową fantazję (Souvenir de la Canée) dającego koncert. – *–* Do pionierów rodzimej mianowicie niemieckiej muzyki we Włoszech ma ostatnio się przyłączyć hrabia Wł. Tarnowski, jeden najzdolniejszych uczniów Liszta, który w Wenecji 1 tego miesiąca dla dobra funduszu zapomogowego chórzystów Teatro Fenice dał koncert orkiestrowy uwieńczony wielkim sukcesem. Tamtejsze Rinnovamento mówi o tym samym w następujący jednocześnie dla tamtejszych poglądów najbardziej charakterystyczny sposób: „Hrabia Tarnowski usprawiedliwił poprzedzającą go jako pianistę opinię przez rzetelność i delikatność wykonania, które porwało audytorium do najżywszych wyrazów uznania. Weber, Chopin, Field i Liszt (Węgierska rapsodia) zostali przez niego z taką siłą i uczuciem zinterpretowani; że myślimy, iż to niemożliwe by dało się lepiej, a mianowicie w większej części najwyższej trudności utworów dydaktycznych, które przeto także tylko przez naprawdę inteligentnych w publice całkowicie zrozumiane zostać mogły. To prowadziło do zakończenia orkiestrowego pod zacnym przewodnictwem Trombini'ego jedną ze skoponowanych przez Tarnowskiego „Sinfonia d'un dramma d'amore”. Jako kompozytor objawił się jako zwolennik tej nordyckiej szkoły, która dzisiaj w mniejszym lub większym stopniu tylko za często i chętnie czaruje w tej (benedetta) grzesznej sztucę muzycznej, która naszej południowej jest tak przeciwna. Wielki bęben, kontrabas i trąba dominują w większej części nad pozostałymi instrumentami i kiedy rzeczywiście jeden raz umysł i ucho odpoczywają od tak radykalnych wstrząśnień, następuje tylko niespodziana modulacja skrzypiec i trąby, która prowadzi aż nazbyt szybko do nowych hałaśliwych emocji. Szukamy z drugiej strony daremnie melodii do naszych gustów, które czułym punktem dotykają i wydobywają właściwy charakter muzyki. W symfonii Tarnowskiego jest stale utrzymywane napięcie, ponieważ motyw przewodni, bieg i niektóre szczęśliwe natchnienia w pewnym sensie są dane do słuchania pocięte. Niemniej, nie można powiedzieć, że należy on do tak zwanej muzyki przyszłości, jednakże źródło a może tendencja jest nietrudna do usłyszenia. Ona wyjawia w każdym razie wiedzę o niewątpliwym talencie jej autora jak również w żadnym wypadku powierzchownym kontrapunkcie i instrumentacji.” Podobnie otrzymaliśmy z pozostałych tamtejszych dzienników, mianowicie Stampa i Tempo, bardzo przychylne oceny tego koncertu. – Lwów. 20-tego ubiegłego miesiąca poprowadził tam hrabia Władysław Tarnowski, bez towarzyszenia z jednym tylko wyjątkiem, jako konieczny akompaniament orkiestrowy, koncert jako wybitny uczeń Liszta. Starannie dobrany program obejmował: Koncert Webera-Liszta, Sonatę Es-dur Beethovena, mniejszą Etiudę Bacha, Schuberta, Schumanna, Henselta, Fielda i Chopina, II rapsodii węgierskiej Liszta i „Króla elfów” tegoż – *–* Pianist Graf Tarnowski hat sich seit Kurzem in Wien niedergelassen. – Wien. Am 27.v. M. werthvolles Koncert des Klaviervirtuosen und Komponisten L. Tarnowski vor eingeladenen Zuhörern im Salon Bösendorfer, in welchem der Koncertgeber (ohne jegliche Unterstützung) zu Gehör brachte: Ave Maria, Koncert-Etude No. 3 und unggarische Rhaphodie II von Liszt, Sonata quasi fantasia von Beethoven, Fmoll-Etude von Chopin und eine Koncertphantafie (Souvenir de la Canée) vom Koncertgeber. – *–* Zu den Pionieren gediegener namentlich deutscher Musik in Italien hat sich neuerdings Graf L. Tarnowski, einer der begabtesten Schüler Liszt's, gesellt, welcher in Venedig am 1. d. M. zum Besten des Unterstützungsfonds der Choristen des Teatro Fenice ein erfolgreiches größeres Orchesterconcert gab. Der dortige Rinnovamento spricht sich über dasselbe in folgender zugleich für dortige Anschauungen höchst charakteristischer Weise aus: „Graf Tarnowski rechtfertigte den ihm als Pianist vorangegangenen Ruf durch eine Gediegenheit und Feinheit der Ausführung, welche das Auditorium zu den lebhaftesten Beifallsbezeugungen hinriß. Weber, Chopin, Field und Liszt (ungarische Rhapsodie) wurden von ihm mit soviel Kraft und Empfindung interpretirt, wie sich dies unmöglich besser denken läßt, und zwar großentheils höchst schwierige Studienwerke, welche folglich auch nur von den wirklich Intelligenten im Publicum völlig verstanden werden konnten. Zum Schluß führte das Orchester unter der trefflichen Leitung Trombini's eine von Tarnowski componirte sinfonia d'un dramma d'amore aus. Als Komponist bekundete er sich als Anhänger jener nordischen Schule, welche heutzutage mehr oder weniger nur zu oft und gern in jener verwünschten (benedetta) Zukunstsmusik sündigt, welche unserer südlichen so entgegengesetzt ist. Große Trommel, Kontrabaß und Trompete dominiren großentheils über die übrigen Instrumente und wenn wirklich einmal Gemüth und Ohr von so gründlichen Erschütterungen ausruhen, erfolgt irgend eine unverhoffte Modulation der Violine und der Trompete, welche nur zu bald zu neuen lärmenden Emotionen zurückführt. Andererseits suchen wir vergeblich Melodien nach unserem Geschmacke, welche den Nerv berühren und den eigentlichen Charakter der Musik ausmachen. In Tarnowski's Symphonie wird man stets in der Schwebe gehalten, weil man die Gedanken, den Fluß und manche glückliche Inspiration gleichsam zerstückelt zu hören bekommt. Dessenungeachtet kann man nicht sagen, daß die seinige der sog. Zukunftsmusik angehört, aber die Quelle und vielleicht die Tendenz ist unschwer herauszuhören. Jedenfalls offenbart sie das unleugbare Talent ihres Autors sowie eine keineswegs oberflächliche Kenntniß des Kontrapuncts und der Instrumentation." Desgleichen liegen uns aus anderen dortigen Blättern, nämlich der Stampa und dem Tempo, sehr günstige Urtheile über dieses Koncert vor. – Lemberg. Am 20. v. M. führte sich daselbst Graf Wladislaw Tarnowski mit einem von ihm ohne irgend welche Mitwirkung, als die nöthige Orchesterbegleitung, gegebenen Koncert als hervorragender Schüler Liszt's ein. Das sorgfältig gewählte Programm bot: Koncert von Weber-Liszt, Esdur-Sonate von Beethoven, kleinere Etüde von Bach, Schubert, Schumann, Henselt, Field und Chopin, Liszt's zweite ungarische Rhapsodie und dessen „Erlkönig" – [[Kategoria:Władysław Tarnowski] Kategoria:Creative Commons